


Shots.

by Miryel



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Death, Newt - Freeform, Oneshot, The Death Cure, The Maze Runner - Freeform, Thomas - Freeform, la rivelazione, newtmas - Freeform, page250, pagina 250, riflessivo, triste
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se la morte di Chuck gli ha lasciato una ferita profonda dentro al cuore, quella dell'amico ha finito di distruggerlo, lacerandogli anche il petto, incapace di provare ancora qualcosa che non sia rabbia e disperazione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shots.

SHOTS.  
-I'm sorry for everything  
Oh, everything I've done.-  
…  


  
Se la morte di Chuck gli ha lasciato una ferita profonda dentro al cuore, quella di Newt ha finito di distruggerlo, lacerandogli anche il petto, incapace di provare ancora qualcosa che non sia rabbia e disperazione.  
Il rimbombo dello sparo era stato forte, ma mai quanto quelle parole, dette con una sofferenza e una frustrazione che quasi Thomas stentava a credere potessero albergare dentro qualcuno in modo così marcato.  
Eppure, in quell’ultimo attimo di lucidità che Newt aveva deciso di riservare solo per lui, c’erano stati sentimenti umani partati ad un massimo livello di empatia; così forti da avergli causato danni permanenti all’anima, che ora ha perso quell’ultimo barlume di luce che gli era rimasto e se n’è andato insieme a Newt.  
Thomas pensa che forse se l’è meritata, tutta questa sofferenza, d’altra parte.  
Non ricorda quasi un’accidenti di ciò che ha fatto prima di entrare nella Radura eppure, a quanto pare il karma sta cercando di punirlo portandogli via ogni cosa, ogni persona che ama, e con Newt sente che se ne sta andando anche la sua voglia di continuare a vivere.  
C’erano più di cinquanta Radurai che non conosceva, quando avevano lasciato il Labirinto, ed egoisticamente non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa il fatto che, tra tutti loro, proprio Newt era stato identificato come non immune all’eruzione.  
Era ingiusto. Ingiusto sotto ogni punto di vista.  
Sì, perché per quanto sentisse di meritarsi in qualche modo tutto quel male, sapeva che Newt invece non aveva fatto nulla di sbagliato durante tutta la sua permanenza nella Radura e che, se c’era qualcuno che meritava di morire perdendo pian piano il lume della ragione, non era di certo lui.  
Aveva dedicato i due anni passati con gli altri ragazzi a mantenere l’ordine, ad essere il più razionale, eppure, paradossalmente, l’eruzione gli aveva fatto perdere tutto questo, disintegrando pian piano ogni suo frammento di umanità, portandolo ad essere qualcosa di diverso.  
Qualcosa che Thomas aveva stentato a credere fosse Newt.  
“Per favore, Tommy, per favore”.  
Se lo sparo aveva rimbombato nelle sue orecchie, quelle parole le avevano fatte sanguinare.  
Se il suo aspetto trasandato l’aveva lasciato attonito, i suoi occhi speranzosi di morire lo avevano sconvolto totalmente.  
Thomas si chiede se ha fatto la cosa migliore, mentre torna al furgone, senza volersi perché l’ultima immagine di Newt che vuole tatuarsi nella testa è quella del loro primo incontro alla Radura, e non quel triste addio, dove si vede come un assassino, un carnefice.  
Ha fatto la cosa giusta, di questo è certo. Ma a quale prezzo, infine?  
Sia lui che Minho hanno perso una buona fetta della loro anima, che se n’è andata ormai per sempre a causa sua.  
Lo terrà per sé, non lo dirà a nessuno, anche se sa che Minho lo capirà, dicendogli di aver fatto la cosa migliore, per il bene di Newt.  
Thomas però vuole solo dimenticare, e spera di poterlo fare molto presto.  
Fa troppo male per conviverci e, comunque, Newt non tornerà in ogni caso.

-From the second that I was born it seems I had a loaded gun  
And then I shot, shot, shot a hole through everything I loved  
Oh, I shot, shot, shot a hole through every single thing that I loved-  
…  


Buonasera a tutti, mi presento:  
Miryel, anziana, da poco entrata nel fandom di The Maze Runner ma son riuscita a recuperare tutto subitissimo e, indi per cui, godermi pienamente le immense sofferenze di questa meravigliosa opera, specie la tanto dannata pagina 250 di cui nessuno vuol parlare, PER L’AMORE DEL CIELO, non fatelo o divento un fiume di lacrime ç_ç  
Newt: ma ci hai appena scritto una cacchio di One Shot.  
Eh, non so nemmeno come ho fatto ad entrare in modalità “La pagina 250 non fa male!” per poi uscirne senza perdere un organo importante, tipo il CUORE.  
Thomas: forse perché non ne hai uno…  
Beh, dopo tutto questo popò di delirio post fic, non posso che sperare che vi sia piaciuta e vi invito ad ascoltare la canzone che dà il titolo all’opera con annesse due strofe della stessa, che è appunto “Shots” degli Imagine Dragons.  
Sperando apprezziate la song, vi auguro un buon proseguimento.  
Alla prossima, non vi libererete di me così facilmenteeee ♫  
Miry. 


End file.
